Tomatoes
If looking for the entry for The Tomatoes, a group of baddies from the first two Papa Louie platformer games, please visit this page. Tomatoes are ingredients found in various Papa Louie restaurant-time management games. In Papa's Burgeria/HD/To Go!, Sliced Tomatoes are one of the toppings available at the start of the game. The badge You Say Tomato is earned when 30 orders are served with tomatoes in Burgeria To Go!. In Papa's Taco Mia!/HD/To Go!, Diced Tomatoes are one of five toppings available at the start of the game. The badge "Tomato Time" is earned when 10 orders are served with tomatoes in Taco Mia! while 30 orders in Taco Mia To Go!. In Papa's Hot Doggeria/HD/To Go!, Tomato Wedges are one of toppings. It is unlocked with Greg when the player reaches Rank 3. The badge "You Say Tomato" is earned when 30 orders are served with tomato wedges. (Hot Doggeria) In Papa's Pastaria, Sliced Tomatoes are one of eleven regular toppings. It is unlocked with Olivia when the player reaches Rank 15. The badge "Tomato Topper" is earned when 30 orders are served with tomatoes. In Pizzeria To Go!, Sliced Tomatoes are one of twenty-six toppings. It is unlocked with Greg when the player reaches Rank 6. In Papa's Cheeseria, Tomatoes are one of the ingredients unlocked at the start of the game. The badge "Tomato Topper" is unlocked when 30 orders are served with tomatoes. In Papa's Cheeseria, Sun Dried Tomatoes are a holiday-exclusive ingredient during Valentine's Day, unlocked when the player reaches Rak 51 with Greg. In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, Sundried Tomato Soft Taco are a holiday-exclusive taco shell during Valentine's Day. It's unlocked when the player reaches Rank 41 with Scarlett. In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, Tomatoes are one of the fifteen toppings. It's unlocked when the player reaches Rank 3 with Greg. Also, '''Sundried Tomatoes '''are a holiday-exclusive topping in this games during Valentine's Day. They are unlocked with Carlo Romano on Rank 55. Customers who order this (Burgeria) *Akari *Alberto *Bruna Romano *Cecilia *Chuck *Clair *Cooper *Doan *Edna *Greg *Hugo *Kayla *Lisa *Mandi *Marty/Papa Louie *Matt *Mindy *Peggy *Prudence *Roy *Sue *Tohru *Vicky Customers who order this (Taco Mia!) *Big Pauly *Clair *Cooper *Gino Romano *Greg *Lisa *Maggie/Mitch *Mandi *Mindy *Nick *Peggy *Penny *Rita *Wally *Rico (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) Customers who order this (Burgeria HD) *Akari *Alberto *Cecilia *Clair *Connor *Greg *Kayla *Lisa *Mandi *Marty/Rita *Matt *Peggy *Sue *Tohru *Vicky *Yippy *Zoe *Robby (Closer) *Kahuna (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) Customers who order this (Burgeria To Go!) *Marty/Rita *Mandi *Peggy *Alberto *Tohru *Zoe *Akari *Matt *Greg *Vicky *Sue *Clair *Connor *Lisa *Cecilia *Yippy *Kayla *Robby (Closer) *Kahuna (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) Customers who order this (Hot Doggeria) *Greg (Unlocked) *Scooter *Roy *Timm *Marty *Professor Fitz *Gino Romano *Big Pauly *Nick *Radlynn *Cecilia *Hugo *Mitch *Willow *Allan *Mindy *Bruna Romano *Olga *Alberto *Mary *Georgito *Carlo Romano *Akari *Franco *Hank *Gremmie *Xandra *Sue *Foodini *Papa Louie *Pinch Hitwell (Closer) Customers who order this (Pastaria) *Olivia (Unlocked) *Bertha *Gremmie *Greg *Xandra *Foodini *Lisa *Sue *Cecilia *Hugo *Nevada *Hank *Papa Louie Customers who order this (Pizzeria To Go!) *Greg (Unlocked) *Rita *Hugo *Olivia *Julep *Radlynn *Clair *Doan *Hacky Zak *Scarlett *Scooter *Gremmie *Sue *Xandra *Foodini *Crystal (Closer) *Trishna (Closer) Customers who order this (Cheeseria) Tomatoes *Sasha *Roy *Ivy *Nevada *Brody *Julep *Mandi *Vicky *Perri *Akari *Utah *Doan *Ember *Maggie *Franco *Timm *Clair *Kahuna *Alberto *Marty *Allan *Carlo Romano *Cooper *Tohru *Mitch *Gremmie *Mary *Austin *Crystal *Xandra *Greg *Sue *Olivia *Rhonda (Closer) *Hank (Closer) *Chester (Closer) Sun Dried Tomatoes *Greg *Sue *Utah *Scooter *Rhonda (Closer) *Hank (Closer) *Chester (Closer) Customers who order this (Taco Mia HD) Tomatoes *Greg *Ember *Nick *Gino Romano *Carlo Romano *Deano *Big Pauly *Brody *Yippy *Pinch Hitwell *Ivy *Cooper *Clair *Perri *Willow *Professor Fitz *Olivia *Bertha *Mary *Scooter *Rita *Cherissa *Santa *Chester *Rhonda *Gremmie *Peggy *Duke Gotcha *Scarlett *Wally *Mandi *Mindy *Captain Cori *Rudy *Austin *Foodini *Hacky Zak *Nevada *Utah *Xandra (Closer) *Rico (Closer) Sundried Tomato Soft Shells *Scarlett (Unlocked) *Sue *Prudence *Allan (Closer) *Akari (Closer) Customers who order this (Taco Mia To Go!) Tomatoes *Utah *Ivy *Big Pauly *Deano *Foodini *Rudy *Captain Cori *Mindy *Mandi *Carlo Romano *Scarlett *Peggy *Chester *Santa *Scooter *Mary *Olivia *Professor Fitz *Willow *Cooper *Emmlette *Vincent *Nick *Ember *Matt *Boomer *Rita *Yippy *Nevada *Hacky Zak *Pinch Hitwell *Wylan B *Duke Gotcha *Gremmie *Austin *Rhonda *Cherissa *Bertha *Perri *Brody *Gino Romano *Mitch/Maggie *Wally *Clair *Greg *Rico (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) Sundried Tomato Soft Taco *Scarlett (Unlocked) *Carlo Romano *Radlynn *Sue *Akari (Closer) *Allan (Closer) Customers who order this (Pizzeria HD) *Greg (Unlocked) *Cherissa *Clair *Crystal *Doan *Foodini *Hugo *Julep *Olivia *Rita *Santa *Scarlett *Scooter *Sue *Trishna Customers who order this (Hot Doggeria HD) Tomatos *Greg (Unlocked) *Akari * Alberto *Carlo Romano *Cecilia *Crystal *Foodini *Franco *Georgito *Gremmie *Hank *Hugo *Marty *Mary *Mindy *Mitch *Nick *Olga *Papa Louie *Pinch Hitwell *Radlynn *Roy *Scooter *Sue *Timm *Willow *Xandra (Closer) Sundried Tomatoes *Carlo Romano (Unlocked) *Cherissa *Greg *Kayla *Mandi *Scarlett *Kenji (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) Customers who order this (Hot Doggeria To Go!) Tomatoes *Greg (Unlocked) *Akari *Alberto *Cecilia *Crystal *Foodini *Franco *Gremmie *Hank *Marty *Mitch *Nick *Olga *Papa Louie *Pinch Hitwell *Radlynn *Scooter *Sue *Timm *Willow *Xandra (Closer) Sundried Tomatoes *Carlo Romano (Unlocked) *Cherissa *Greg *Kayla *Mandi *Scarlett *Kenji (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Cheeseria: *BBQ Bacon *Cheesy BLT *Classic Club *Cordon Bleu *Fiery Flatbread *Gobbledy Gouda *Health Nut *Lobster Po'Boy *Rosemary Ranch *Toastie Dijon *Veggie Melt Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: *Beefy Beans *Beefy Bell Pepper *Carne Con Queso *Cerdo Ranchero *Cerdo Vaquero *Chicken Cream Crunch *Cool Azul *Crunchy Carne Asada *Flaming Fajita *Garden Pita *Guacamole Grande *Guaco Taco *Misterio Zafiro Papa's Pizzeria HD: *Chicken Club *Creamy Quiche *Lomi-Lomi Bruschetta *Pizza Margherita *Salsiccia Rustica *The BLT Posters Category:Incomplete Sections Category:Ingredients Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Papa's Burgeria Toppings Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Toppings Category:Papa's Burgeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Toppings Category:Papa's Burgeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Pastaria Toppings Category:Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Cheeseria Toppings Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Toppings Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Shells Category:Valentine's Day Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Toppings